Of Kistune and Veela
by HerScarletEyes
Summary: Harry and Draco are planning on telling there mates about their relationship this year, but things dont always turn out the way we plan. Now taking on the resonability of two young Kitsune's how ever are they going to make it through the year?


**Ok so this is Alex and this is the story that I'm writing! Amy is not going to help me with this one because it's a surprise! Sooooooooooo every one reviews please! And thank you!**

_The wind swayed around ruffling my hair as I stood in the middle of a meadow. It was bright and green with different colored flowers everywhere. At the other end of the meadow there was a small waterfall and a pond with clear blue water pooling around it. Roses, sunflowers, lilies and violets were all surrounding the meadow and lotuses were scattered everywhere in the water. There were no clouds in the sky and the sun was shining as bright as ever while slightly hiding behind a rainbow. Birds were chirping and flying about while deer grazed on the luscious green grass and their fawns played and skipped around. Cherry Blossom trees surrounded the meadow making it even more beautiful, and when the wind flowed the petals flowed through the air like tiny dancing ballerinas._

_Two hands wrapped themselves like little snakes around my waist and I was pulled into a warm solid chest. Sighing I tilted my head up and gazed into the emerald green eyes that could only belong to my lover. _

"_Hello my little Dragon, I've missed you." Harry whispered into my ear making shivers run down my back._

_Turning around I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted myself onto my tiptoes kissing his lips ever so softly before pulling back and resting my head in the crook of his neck._

"_And I you, my Raven." I whispered back. Pulling myself from his warm embrace, I linked our hands together and pulled him to the waterfall. He sat down on one of the huge rocks and pulled me into his lap._

"_The sun is gorgeous today isn't it?" the sun was setting and the sky was now filled with warm colors such as orange, pink, violet and red. The rainbow from earlier seemed to disappear._

"_Yes it is, but not as gorgeous as you." I only snuggled deeper into his arms. I knew this was a dream but I didn't want to leave. I missed my Harry and I wanted to see him again._

"_Draco my love, I need you." He huskily whispered in my ear. I could only shake my head as he began to kiss my jaw line._

"_Why not love?" He began to unbutton my shirt, hands slithering inside._

"_Harry I don't want to leave. I love it here with you and people don't hate me. I know that once we make love I will have to leave. It happens every night that were together and tonight I just want to spend time with you my raven. Is that okay?" I asked suddenly worried that he might be mad with me._

_He cupped my cheeks with his lager hand while the other one started to stroke me hair. "Of course it's alright love! We can watch the basilisk and the tiger play tonight if you would like, but after you must wake up and leave." He smiled and tapped my nose in a playful manner._

_Slapping his arm playfully back I jumped out of his lap. I ran across the meadow laughing. It was times like this that we could be how we wanted to be. It was times like this we acted ourselves and so carefree, like there wasn't a worry in the world, and everything was perfect; there was nothing that could harm us or our love._

_Catching up to me he picked me up and slung me over his shoulders, twisting and turning laughing with me. We fell to the ground and cuddled as we looked up at the stars. It was kind of funny how the day went by fast here. Hearing growls and hissing we looked towards the waterfall spying a bangle tiger running around the whole pond purring and growling, racing the basilisk that lived in the waterfall that only came out at night._

_After watching they play for what seemed like hours but was only minutes the sun started to rise and it was time for me to go._

"_Goodbye little one, I'll miss you." Harry turned and kissed me softly._

"_Goodbye Harry I love." I told him kissing his cheek one last time before getting off of his lap._

"_And I you my little Dragon. And I you."_

"Draco! Draco wake up right this instant! Where going to be late!" mother shouted from outside my room. I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. Clapping my hands the lights turned on and illuminated my bedroom. Stretching, I unfolded my wings and sat up, while stretching and flapping my wings.

Sighing I swung my covers off me while getting up and out of my warm bed. I shivered as my bare feet touched the cold marble floor and went straight to the bathroom to take care my erection. Once in the shower I stripped and turned the water on flaming hot. Gripping my erection in one hand I started to slowly stroke it. I imagined Harry inside me and I grew so hard. I started stoking faster, moaning very loudly, and thanking Merlin that my room and bathroom were soundproof. My breathing became erotic and I felt a warm feeling pooling at the base of my stomach. Stroking myself a few more times I came all over my stomach, the water quickly rinsing it away and running into the drain to disappear forever without any trace of what I had just done. I grabbed my cherry shampoo and conditioner and placed it in my silver blond locks. I also grabbed my Secret Wonderland body wash and lathered it all over my body before rinsing it all off and stepping out of the shower.

I changed into leather pants and dragon hide boots that went up to right under my knees and put on a emerald green button up shirt with the first three buttons undone. I ran my hands numerous times through my hair making it have a just shagged look. Sticking my wand into my right boot I grabbed my trunk and shrunk it so it would fit into my pockets then went to the kitchen.

"Draco ill miss you!" mum screamed grabbing me in a death hold, her husband Andrew smiling next to her as he sipped his tea. Andrew had messy brown hair and lavender colored eyes. He stood at 6'5 and was built packed. Around three years ago mum and dad got divorced because they just didn't see each other as lovers any more, plus dad was a veela and mum just wasn't his mate. Actually dad didn't even know who his mate was because she or he was not of age yet. I felt sorry for him. I just couldn't imagine how I would feel if I never knew Harry was my mate.

"I'll misses you to Mum!" I screamed and hugged her back just as hard

"Write to me more also Draconis!"

"I'm sure he will Cissy." Dad remarked as he walked down the stairs in a calm fashion with grace and elegance in his every stride. He had bags under his eyes and his hair looked a little greasier than usual but he still looked like an angel. That's one of the reasons I respect my father so. He always walks with grace and beauty. His strides are equal and always one foot in front of the other. Even if he looks like he just woke up or hasn't slept for days he always looks beautiful.

"Hello father." I manage to wriggle out of my mother's strong grip so my father could pull me into his embrace.

"Ready to go Draconis?" father asked pulling off his best smile that didn't even reach his eyes.

"As ready as ill ever be father." And with that we headed out of the manor and into the limo that would take us to our destination. And me my mate.

~*~*Hogwarts Express*~*~

Standing there next to father and mother I scanned my eyes over the crowd looking for my raven haired lover, spotting him almost instantly as he was walking with the whole Weasley clan. Sighing it took all of me not to go over there and snog him senseless. He wanted to rip Harry away from them. He wanted all of his mate's attention. He wanted to stab those men in the face and eat all of the girls hearts out if they so much as snuck a peek at him. After all he was a veela, and veela men are very possessive.

"Draco stop starring." Freezing I slowly turned my head to look up at my one and only god father, Severus Snape. I relaxed knowing it was him and no one else. I looked over my shoulder to see if mother or father heard but they were both to into a heated conversation to even notice his arrival much less my starring. Anyway besides me and Harry no one knew about our relationship except Severus. He caught us shagging in a broom closet near his class. I should have known that that Neville kid would have blown something up. After some puppy dog eyes and some bargaining, *cough* Harry had to run around the school only wearing a pink tutu and glitter hat and heart wand screaming I'm a pretty princess *cough* he promised on his life that he would not tell. Mother and father both know that I've found my mate but they don't know who. I told them I'd tell them who when the time was right. They only wished me luck and kept their silence. If they only knew.

"I was not starring Severus I was simply….observing from a distance." I told him, cheeks going red with embarrassment at being caught.

"Sure you were Draco. Sure you were. Just don't stare too much or you might start drooling all over the place."

"At least I can get laid." Casting a look at Harry, we met eyes for a moment, giving each other lust filled gazes that only held future promises. Looking back at Severus, his eyes held amusement, pride, and something else I couldn't recognize.

"Oh dear Draco, you poor confused boy, of course I can get laid. Just ask your mother. And your father." With that he turned on his heel and walked off, his black cape bellowing behind him looking like ravens fluttering about. I stared mouth hung wide open staring at his retreating form. What the fuck did he mean my father? Unless….. HOLY SHIT THEIR FUCKING EACH OTHER! I really did not need to know that.

"Draco my dear the clock is ringing, you must go." Father told me coming up from behind and putting a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I put up my best smile and straightened my shoulders.

"Goodbye father. I love you."

"Write to your mother every day Draco. You know how she gets."

"I will." I promised and went to board the train. Soon I would be with my love. This year was going to be great.

**So review and blah blah blah. Lmaos tell me if this was better! Thanks a lot! Alex out!**


End file.
